


长眠不醒

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 黑帮paro亚瑟死了，临死前，他让阿尔弗雷德去为自己复仇。两代人狗血故事，CP是冷战组/dover，少量岛国友情向，大量英米/米加亲情向，还有西北风的不知道什么向（你）。
Relationships: America & Canada & England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), England & Japan (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	长眠不醒

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Long Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283685) by [nightoye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye)



一，

“我会为你安排好一切，财富和地位。你要做的事情只有一件：为我复仇。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得手里的枪沉甸甸的，似乎在提醒着他所下定决心的分量，他检查扳机和弹匣，脑子里却全是一些在意的、异常的事。他必须先去见那个日本人，那个在亚瑟的葬礼上遇到的家伙，鬼知道他是怎么出现的。在进行一番不算愉快的交谈后，本田菊提醒他，也许他和马修该想办法掩饰一下行踪了，他原本组织的那些人，正在筹划着除掉他们二人的计划。

亚瑟说得没错，那些家伙不会简单地放过他们两个。在柯克兰的名字能提供的最后一点庇护也消失之后，阿尔弗雷德和马修在那个素未谋面的陌生家族看来，就不过是背叛者所留下的两个麻烦罢了。

会有人来暗杀他们的，只是本田好像并没有这种意图，问他他也只说自己是亚瑟的朋友。当然，对他们这种人而言，“朋友”意味着良好的、遵守契约的利益交换对象。亚瑟提过他，这是日本黑帮的某个头目的继承人，曾经在英国和他合作过一段时间。阿尔弗雷德怀疑过他的出现也是亚瑟安排好的计划的一环，但本田微笑着既不承认也不去否定。

好吧，他讨厌这些模棱两可的日本人。

他将手枪插进皮带里，掩饰在宽松的大衣之下。他看了看镜子中的自己，这身长风衣外加略显成熟的打扮硬生生将他的年龄往上拔高了一个层次，让他看起来不再象是个乳臭未干的十九岁青年了。阿尔对现在的自己十分满意，他开门走进客厅，马修就坐在沙发上。

“我去了，Matt。”

马修紫色的眼睛透过眼镜片严肃地看着他：“你真的不需要我一起去吗？”

“没关系，我只是去和他喝茶聊天，又不是去决斗。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说。“我觉得我们有些时候也得习惯分开行动。”

他的兄弟点了点头，阿尔弗雷德总是发号施令的那个，马修实际上就像他的影子一样，但这样才使得他们之间能够更加亲密无间。阿尔掩上门，按照约定步行十分钟，去了本田说的那家日式料理店。他报上名号之后，一个身着和服的小姑娘店员把他引到了后面的包厢里。本田菊也穿着和服单独一人跪坐在榻榻米上。阿尔仔细打量一下他，这些亚洲人都看不出年龄，而且和马修那种天生存在感稀薄的类型不一样，本田就像是那种刻意收敛自己的人，十分安静，和整个环境融为一体。

“幸会了，琼斯先生。”阿尔踏入房间的一刹那，本田就开口说道。

“我需要在这儿跪着吗……？”阿尔研究了一下榻榻米，和本田菊那种在他看来十分别扭的坐姿。

“桌子底下有放脚的地方。”本田微笑着说道。

阿尔弗雷德在他的对面坐下来，果然桌子的底下是有个洞的，可以让他这种不适应日本礼仪的美国人把脚伸进去，说实话，他们还想得挺周到。阿尔不由得对那个素不了解的民族产生了一种谜之敬意。

“我还是第一次来日式料理店。”他说。以前他们三个人去得最多的其实是美式快餐店，要不然就是马修负责家里的料理——其他两人做的东西都惨不忍睹，而马修至少能把食物做到吃下去不会死人的水准。

“看来柯克兰先生的厨艺并没有什么进步。”本田说。

“你吃过他做的饭？”阿尔十分惊讶，如果是这样的话，亚瑟对他还挺不错的。

“没有，只是听其他人提起过。”本田又一次淡淡地微笑了起来。

“那么……你为什么会突然出现在那里呢？我是说，你怎么知道亚瑟的死讯的？”

“这么多年来，他第一次联系了我。”菊说。“目前我还没有将这次通话告诉其他人。他告诉我说，在美国收养了两个孩子，就是你和你的兄弟。我为此深感意外，因为这么多年来，我一直认为柯克兰先生要么是死了，要么就独自一人活着，绝对没有想到他身边还有其他人……哦，但，这对他而言是一件好事吧。”

“……为什么这么说？”阿尔迅速地审视着他。

“有家人的存在，对任何人来说都是好事。”

阿尔弗雷德陷入沉默。

“我不确定他也是这么想的。”他想了一会后苦笑道。“他很少说自己的事。但他提及过您，说是一位……朋友。”

“哦……？”本田的眼睛亮了一下，阿尔突然感受到那轻柔的声音里似乎有了种别样的情绪。“他还提及过过去的什么人吗……？”

“比如谁？”阿尔弗雷德奋力思考。“他提过很多和帮派有关的人，他们的资料记录什么的……”

“比如弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

阿尔弗雷德惊讶的表情说明了他从没听过这个人，一次也没有。

本田用手揉了揉眉心，叹了口气。

“原来如此……”他若有所思地说道。“也的确应该如此……”

“这是个什么人？他很重要吗？”阿尔弗雷德迅速地追问道。

“不，可能不重要。”本田说。“但他是柯克兰先生复仇的理由之一。”

二，

三天之后，本田菊为他们安排好了相应的航班和旅行证件，一切都井井有条。

现在阿尔弗雷德认识到虽然日本人表面显得冷淡，但和亚瑟·柯克兰绝对有着过命的交情，否则不会因为亚瑟临死前的一个电话就过来为他处理一切。尽管他也看出来本田帮助自己也有利益因素：利用他拼掉敌对帮派的棋子，但不管怎么说还是做得太过分了。菊似乎也不太想解释自己做事的理由，只是平静地接受了阿尔弗雷德对他的感谢。

他和马修临走前调查了一下本田提到的那个名字，但没能找到任何线索。他们不知道这是哪国人，年龄几何，现在是活着还是死了。本田也只以“这是个无关紧要的人”来搪塞。阿尔弗雷德坐在飞机上的时候，忽然又想起来这个问题。

身侧的马修拿着一本飞行杂志正在看，阿尔按下他的书。

“Matt，你觉得那个波诺弗瓦到底是个什么家伙？”

阅读被打断的马修无奈地看向他，阿尔弗雷德一本正经的表情让他知道，这家伙得不到答案是绝不肯善罢甘休的。

“这是个法国姓氏，大概是个法国人吧。”马修说。“顺带一提，亚瑟会讲法语。”

“shit，为什么我不知道？”

“因为他只跟我讲。”马修说。

“你居然毫不在意地跟我讲这种事！”阿尔弗雷德痛心疾首。“他根本就是偏心你！”

“哦，得了吧。”马修笑了笑。“他可没有许诺过给我这个世界上的一切。”

“他只是想利用我罢了。”阿尔弗雷德阴沉地说。“其实他什么事情都没有告诉我们……就连波诺弗瓦这个人我都是在别人口中第一次听到。”

“你只是介意后面那件事而已。”马修令人讨厌地指出了这一点。

阿尔弗雷德放开了他的书，扭头看向舷窗外，落日就在他的窗外，映照出一大片翻滚的金色云海。他喜欢这种颜色，没有谁不喜欢壮丽的落日。亚瑟也曾经坐在染上金色的窗边，仿佛迷失在一片惘然的光线中，他手里有时候拿着书本，有时候夹着根烟。但他这双手其实稳定地握过枪、杀过人。阿尔弗雷德不止一次地试图探究更多的东西，但总被他巧妙地回避过去。

即使在他生命垂危的时候，阿尔也没有在他身上得到过对往昔一丝一毫的回忆。亚瑟教导阿尔必须向前看，绝不能沉湎于过去，他也这么要求自己。不久以后，他拒绝了更好的治疗，从医院搬回他们临时的家中，他说即使那房子不是什么好地方，他也宁愿死在那里。只有那段时间他才不再总是用严格的方式对待年轻的两兄弟，他让阿尔把病床移到窗前，因为那里看得见天空和别人院子里盛开的玫瑰。窗户总是关着，他只要清醒的时候就看向远处，无论是正午的阳光还是午夜的黑暗，都毫无遮蔽地落到那垂死的脸庞上。阿尔弗雷德荒谬地觉得他就像个受难的圣徒，可惜没有虔诚的崇拜者来亲吻他。这里只有即将被遗弃在这冰冷人世间的他和他另一位半身。

亚瑟没有试图逃离这份恐惧，他被常年的病痛和过去的遗憾折磨得太久了。阿尔关于他最后的记忆，便是他仿佛熟睡一般合上双眼，停止呼吸。死亡来得很轻柔，像是一位客人，亲吻了他的眼睛和双唇，让它们像一册书页般合拢，再也没有人能将之重新翻开。

三，

过程超乎他想象的顺利。

与相关人士搭上线，加入帮派，取得所有人的信任，一切都来得那么容易。

唯一的问题是有另一个人走进了他的生活。这个人叫做伊万·布拉金斯基。阿尔弗雷德认识他是在一次宴会上，这家伙作为“老大的朋友”出席。那次宴会最终以枪战结束，马修的狙击枪射穿了老大的脑袋。阿尔弗雷德巡视着宴会大厅，朝还没死的人补上枪子，这时他留意到有个人一开始就逃脱了。

该死，他暗骂了一声自己。幸好马修在所有人够不到的远处，应该来得及弥补这个错误。

“琼斯先生。”这时候，他听到宴会厅的帷幔之后传来一个轻柔的声音。“我并不打算妨碍你，也许我们现在应该谈谈这个问题。”

他想了想，往窗外做了个手势，意思是让马修暂时别行动。事后他曾无数次地后悔自己所下的这个决定。

“说吧，布拉金斯基先生，你有求于我吗？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我知道你和亚瑟·柯克兰的关系，也知道你今天做这件事的原因。”

“……哦？”

“十三年前，这个城市里发生了一起火并。对于这个索多玛来说是再正常不过的事情了。”伊万在帷幔后说道。“原因是，某人背叛了在这里曾经最大的帮派。而且他做了我们这类人最痛恨的事情，把很多情报和证据交到了条子的手上。最后，这个帮派大部分的势力只能退出这个城市，不断逃亡，并且一直没有中止对他的追杀。”

阿尔弗雷德忽然想起他和亚瑟初次见面的场景，年幼的他，看到一个男人满身是血倒在路边，手上还有枪。但他那时候不知道为什么一点都没有害怕，还向着那把枪靠了过去。也许是因为他当时太饿了，他想捡点什么来换吃的，如果这个快死的人身上还有钱就再好不过了。然后亚瑟忽然猛地睁开双眼，紧紧盯着他。某种负伤野兽的眼神。

但阿尔弗雷德仍旧没有被吓倒，他们注定是要相遇的。他带着亚瑟到了他们的藏身之处，作为交换，亚瑟给了他钱，让他去买些食物，以及处理伤口的药物和绷带。

也许他本打算第二天就离开的，但那次来追杀他的敌人最后都没有活下来，于是他在两兄弟身边逗留了一段时间。阿尔弗雷德大胆地向他要求摸他的枪，亚瑟不但同意了，还教了他应该怎么射击。但他同时也说“希望你永远都不会用到”，眼睛里流露出温柔的笑意。阿尔那时候忍不住觉得他其实是个很好说话的人，至少对待自己是这样。

后来他不声不响地走了，但又过了一段时间，他重新出现在两兄弟面前，看起来比上次干净体面了很多。他也不知道用了什么魔法重新搞到了钱和身份，然后用自己的名义收养了阿尔弗雷德和他的兄弟。不过，他们每隔一段时间就会搬到其他的城市，亚瑟仍然很谨慎地不和任何邻居混熟。他让两个人去上学，教导他们用枪和杀人的方法。有段时间他似乎希望阿尔能摆脱这种生活方式，但阿尔弗雷德自己却被他的过去吸引着，逐渐步入危险的漩涡之中。

直到有一次，亚瑟发现他偷偷地喝酒，而且跟着当地的小混混出去打架之后，严厉地冲着他发了一次火。这样的事情一而再再而三发生后，阿尔终于和他摊牌了。

亚瑟，你知道我是怎样的家伙，我没法当个老老实实上班生孩子的人。我只想过着坏事做尽然后逍遥法外的生活，就像你这样。

“你了解那是什么吗？”亚瑟冷笑着说。“每天把你的脑袋别在裤腰带上玩命，这就是你想要的？”

“那又怎样呢，自从认识你的那一天起，我就是这样了。”

我绝不要回到过去的日子里。

阿尔弗雷德心想，自从他“获得”亚瑟之后他就这么对自己发誓。他不要让自己和自己的兄弟再饿肚子，不要受到伤害和轻蔑，不要再感到恐惧，他想拥有把这个世界都踩在脚下的能力。他是个天才，又冷酷无情，他很清楚自己所能够得到的。唯一的障碍是他必须取得亚瑟本人的信任，就像过去蛮族部落的人一样，击败某位勇士完成自己的成人礼。他很有信心，他会完成的。

彼此冷酷的对峙被亚瑟的一阵突如其来的咳嗽击碎了。他的肺曾经中过一颗子弹。最终从这阵发作中挣脱后，亚瑟的脸色变得很差，他抬起头看着眼前的少年。

“好吧。也许这都要怪我……”他轻声说。“我不知道怎样给你和我不一样的生活……”

他看起来好脆弱，也许我应该抱抱他。阿尔弗雷德怜悯地想。他站着没动。

四，

阿尔弗雷德的动作没有被突如其来的回忆打断，他举枪瞄准了帷幕。

“这些事情我早就知道了。”他刻意用不耐烦的口气说。“讲重点。”

“那他有没有跟你提过他为什么这样做？”

“还能是为了什么？为了利益呗。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“原来如此。”那之后是一阵轻柔的笑声。“他也许根本不敢告诉你，关于弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

阿尔弗雷德第二次听到这个名字，仍旧是意外，惶恐和恼怒。

“这人是谁？”他说。

“我的一个朋友。如果你放下枪，我可以好好跟你谈谈关于他的事。”

阿尔弗雷德同意了。

实际上从第一次听到这个人开始，他就隐约感觉到，亚瑟偶尔流露出的情绪和那人有关。本田菊的说法给他的感觉是，那人似乎非常重要，重要到让亚瑟无法提及他的名字。

他们离开了宴会厅，两人步行离开了现场，阿尔顺便做手势示意马修也撤离，之后的事情就让条子来处理吧。当然，更大的可能是直接将这事情掩盖掉。他们走上这个城市的河岸，宽阔的河流缓缓往前流淌，他们的后面是灯火辉煌的码头，而前面是一片荒芜的黑暗。阿尔弗雷德感到身边的人比自己高大也更加强壮，不知道他是否带着枪。

伊万·布拉金斯基应该是危险的。

这个念头滑过他的思绪，就像他初次目睹亚瑟的眼神，也知道亚瑟是个危险的人。

但同样的，阿尔弗雷德并不感到害怕，“危险”这种特质，只是让他觉得有趣。也许他自己才是最危险的那个。

“实际上，那个家伙是突然出现在这个城市的。”伊万说。

“哦。”阿尔说。

“但他不是帮派的人，他是个十分普通的蠢蛋，是这里一家报社的调查记者。”

阿尔弗雷德似乎有些猜到什么。

“有次他不知道发现了什么……警察局腐败？议员被收买了？随便吧，十多年前的事我记不太清了。”布拉金斯基淡然地说道。“反正换了别人可能知道这其中的厉害，但波诺弗瓦……对了，他是法国人，我应该提到这一点。总之，他刚被调来这里没多久，也许还对我们这里的事情一点都不了解。”

“然后他就找到你们帮派头上了？真是个意外无趣的故事。”

“差不多，他查了一段时间似乎发现了我们的事情，原本可以直接干掉那家伙的，但当时的老大不想因为无关紧要的人把事情闹大，就让柯克兰去封他的口……至于方法嘛，给一笔钱，武力恐吓，或者威胁家人什么都无所谓。当然，亚瑟·柯克兰那之前做事情一直滴水不漏，没人觉得他会出什么岔子。之后，柯克兰回来报告说问题解决了。果然那之后波诺弗瓦没有再把我们的人捅出去。但老大似乎隐约发现了某种反常，就让我也去认识和试探一下这个家伙。”

伊万忽然沉默了一下，抬起头来看了一下空无一物的前方。

“然后我就见到了他。”

“哦？”

“而且，非常巧合的是我认出了他。我俩是同一个孤儿院长大的。”伊万说。

“这真的是巧合吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些敏锐地说。

“谁知道呢，很多年以前我就没有关于他的消息了，只知道他被什么人收养了。我没有认出他是因为当年的他还没有姓氏，而叫弗朗西斯的人非常多。从小他就很与众不同，所以我一直都记得这个人。

“弗朗西斯似乎有备而来，他也认出了我，笑着跟我打招呼，说好久不见了。我反问他，这到底是怎么回事。于是那家伙说：‘伊万，你也懂的，我只是想终结这一切。’

“最开始的我并不理解他的意思。后来，我应他的邀请上咖啡馆，出乎意料的是柯克兰那家伙也在，看到我的时候，他的脸色一下子变得非常难看。”伊万干笑了两声。“我在他面前坐下，在桌子底下掏出枪指着他，估计他也做了一样的事。弗朗西斯也很大方地坐在柯克兰身边，看来这个白痴根本不知道我们两人在盘算着要对方的命。要是那家伙流露出一点背叛的意思，我就会马上开枪——或者他抢先把我在这里灭口。

“然后出乎我的意料，弗朗西斯笑着将亚瑟的脑袋搂过来，在他的眼睛上亲了一下，然后说：‘亲爱的，你绝对想不到吧，我居然遇到了以前的老朋友伊万。’我被这情况搞糊涂了，只得一言不发，而柯克兰那家伙抬起眼睛盯着我挤出假笑，说着客套话，好像我们真是第一次见面似的。好吧，我也不知道应该怎么在弗朗西斯面前说出真相，只好附和着他的说法和那家伙握手。

“弗朗西斯跟我介绍，说亚瑟是他的爱人，你绝对猜不到当时柯克兰的表情有多难看。当然，我可能也好不到哪去。弗朗西斯是个不知道羞耻的家伙，这一点我早该明白的，但我绝对想不到他竟然会当着别人的面和一个男人旁若无人地亲热。”

阿尔弗雷德幻想了一下亚瑟被某个人搂在怀里旁若无人地谈恋爱的样子，感觉像被雷劈了一下，全身上下的汗毛都倒立了起来。

“呵呵，呵呵。”他努力笑了下。“原来他们是这种关系？怎么会变成这样的？”

“不知道。”伊万说。“我也不知道亚瑟·柯克兰有什么值得让他喜欢的。一个没有文化的小混混，自私又刻薄，长相身材也就那样。如果我是个基佬，就肯定不会选他。”

“难道弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦就有值得他喜欢的？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住问。他很讨厌伊万批评亚瑟，尽管也许他说得都对。

“当我们还在那个孤儿院的时候，发生了一件事。”伊万忽然转移了话题。“那时候的管理人员中间……有一些人渣是被硬塞进来的。我们这个城市就是这样，值得被称为‘人’的东西没有几个。我们这些人经常挨饿，被体罚，这些都算不了什么大事。那时候弗朗西斯长得非常漂亮，皮肤白皙，跟女孩子差不多。他经常被那些人叫去，回来的时候满身都是伤，一句话也不说。现在的你也许能猜到他经历了些什么，但那时候我们还没到能理解那些事的年龄。其他小孩子也主动孤立他，除了偶尔和我说话，他基本都很沉默。等到九岁那年，他被人收养了，此后我再也没见过他，直到这次。”

阿尔弗雷德咬了咬嘴唇：“后来呢？”

“所以这就是弗朗西斯执着于回到这座城市的理由。他想要改变这里。”伊万轻声说。“我问过他是为了复仇还是为了正义，但他说都不是，他只是来和过去告别。我似乎也可以理解，那段最黑暗的时期塑造了我们，不管怎么努力，都无法从那份苦难里挣脱出来，逐渐地我们习惯它，认定世界就是那个样子，不管如何前行，最终都会回到那条老路上。这就是生活，我已经认命了，而弗朗西斯似乎想通过某种手段摆脱它。然后我说：‘你为了这个目的利用了柯克兰？’他说：‘是啊，那是个很好利用的家伙’。

“这句话要是别人说出来的话是挺好笑的，柯克兰很精明，在我们这儿很出名，否则他也不会成为老大倚重的左右手。但是那次见面就让我意识到，他爱上了弗朗西斯，而且比他自己所理解的爱得更深。”

“怎么会？”阿尔弗雷德说。“你是根据什么事做出这种结论的？”

“这种事情还需要证据吗？”伊万不耐烦地说。“一个眼神就晓得了。而且我唯一关注的就是弗朗西斯的计划。之后柯克兰调查出了当年的孤儿院的事情，并且把一些人交给了条子。不过当时的老大倒是支持他的，毕竟这种事坏了我们的规矩……”

“按照你的说法，你当时也在孤儿院里，你为什么没有去报复呢？”

“实际上那些都不重要。”伊万回过头看着他。“我一直觉得你们这些执着于过去的人很无聊。”

五，

阿尔弗雷德永远记得伊万当时的眼神。直到很多年后，他还是会时常想起灯火倒映在伊万眼睛里的样子。他第一次在这个令人捉摸不透的男人身上找到一种稳定的，能够被读懂的东西，牢牢地吸引着他。他发现伊万其实挺好看的，五官端正，眼神和动作充满力量。他一瞬间觉得波诺弗瓦确实是瞎了，换了他也选择伊万而不是选择亚瑟。除非波诺弗瓦那家伙会觉得情感比理智更伤人，可这又怎么可能呢？

他们还聊了很多，关于在黑帮的过去，伊万似乎并不怎么介意向他回忆这一切。从他口中，阿尔弗雷德得知了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦后来的故事。在一些伊万知之不详的计划实行之后，他和亚瑟的奸情终于败露，于是老大指挥人将他带回总部，严刑拷问。弗朗西斯招认了——说出了伊万的名字。为了替那个真正爱上他，并实行计划的人遮掩，弗朗西斯痛快地出卖了自己的童年玩伴。

伊万说到这里是笑着的，阿尔确实无法分辨他的感情，是愤怒、痛苦还是真的感到高兴。

“你爱过他吗？”短暂的念头划过他的脑海。这时伊万停下了脚步。

“我家到了，你要上去坐坐吗？”

阿尔弗雷德用藏在口袋里的手机里给马修发了条短信。他犹豫了会，然后点了下头。如果伊万真的想做什么奇怪的事情，就没必要讲那么一个又长又无聊的故事了。

对过去的讲述短暂中断，伊万将阿尔带回了自己家中。他一个人独居，住一栋老房子，身为一个黑帮重要头目他的家里连个来开门的人都没有。阿尔弗雷德很直率地指出这一点，伊万耸耸肩：“这是后来收养我那家人的房子，我从没想过要搬出去住。”

那客厅看起来的确充满着老祖母的气息，羊毛挂毯，火炉，挂钟，神龛里的圣母像和桌子上的烛台，不过房间收拾得很干净。雕花的茶几是木制的，上面还有一套落了不少灰的茶具。伊万显然不会动用它们的，茶这种饮料太不适合他了。果然在他坐下之后伊万就进了厨房，从里面拿出来两个杯子和一瓶伏特加。

“你成年了吗？”他问阿尔。

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，伊万深深看了他一眼，重新回到厨房里拿出来一盒牛奶，还特意把它放到微波炉里加热一阵。

阿尔弗雷德：“……”

伊万把牛奶倒进他的杯子里，阿尔坐不住了，恼怒地盯着高大的男人：“你当我是小孩子吗？”

“差不多吧。”伊万慢条斯理地在他对面坐下来，在伏特加的瓶上吹了一口。“我家里没别的适合你的饮料了。”

“你该不会在里面下毒吧？”

“下了。”伊万说。

阿尔盯着那杯牛奶看了一眼。这就像是某种考验——他忽然觉得不应该在这事情上面赌气，于是端过杯子将那杯牛奶喝了进去。温热的液体滑入喉咙，他才发现自己的手和身子有多冷。他们走回来的一路上都吹着江边的冷风。阿尔弗雷德从玻璃杯上留意到自己的脸和鼻尖都泛着红色，看起来更像个小孩了。

伊万放下酒瓶，正在默默地打量着他。在灯光之下，年轻人的一切都毫不掩饰地袒露出来。蓝色的明亮双眼，被青春女神眷顾的前额，似乎随时就能勾起无忧无虑微笑的嘴唇，结实有力的身体。他毫不在意地笑着杀人，轻率地评判所有关于亚瑟、弗朗西斯和伊万的不堪过去，美好而又格外残忍。伊万轻轻地叹息，岁月的气息穿过他的咽喉，那种常年纠结于心的苦闷又在心里翻腾。他不快乐，和阿尔弗雷德不是一个世界的人。

阿尔也发现了他的凝视。

“你要把故事说下去吗？”他说。“你刚刚讲到最重要的部分。”

“我很厌恶你这副理所当然地提要求的样子。”伊万说。“接下来要不要讲下去由我来决定。”

“什——”阿尔弗雷德的眉头皱成一团，他不得不努力平息下自己的愤怒。毕竟这无助于达成他的目的。“好吧，反正本来也只是无关紧要的事情。感谢你白白浪费了我们一晚上的时间。”

“你的事情还没有结束吧。你需要有人替你在这座城市里站稳脚跟，顺便追杀在名单上的其他人。我以为我们之间还有很多事情可以合作。”

伊万突然公事公办起来，阿尔弗雷德一怔。

“只是我实在想不到有什么帮你的理由。”伊万的眼神继续在阿尔的身上扫了一个来回。“你是柯克兰的继承人，又跟他一样惹人厌。就算出于个人感情，我也不想和你扯上什么关系。”

阿尔在他不注意的时候欺身上去，夺走了那瓶伏特加。他挑衅般地拧开瓶盖，往嘴里灌了一大口。他咽下那辛辣的液体，脸上泛起更深的红色。但他仍旧死死盯着伊万不放。

“你可以睡我。”他露出甜蜜的笑容。

六，

阿尔弗雷德对自己很有自信，他知道伊万会动摇的。假如他拒绝，就给这个伏特加混蛋的脑袋上来上一枪。

幸好这样的事情并没有发生，伊万·布拉金斯基是个知情识趣的人。

马修又过了一天才等到阿尔弗雷德回来，和设想的不一样，阿尔一脸的精神焕发，一见他就宣称事情有了重大进展，他拉拢到了布拉金斯基和他的势力。马修嘴上说好的我为你高兴，内心却盘桓着疑问，他不知道阿尔是怎么做到的，而且对方看起来并没有想要解释。

不过之后阿尔说他对波诺弗瓦的身份调查有进展了，建议黑进警察局的系统调查情况，两个人忙着鼓捣电脑，马修只得暂时把问题抛在了脑后。

他们查到了弗朗西斯。伊万果然没说谎，关于他的官方资料和在河边说的一模一样。官方记录中他死于一场火灾，时间点是阿尔和马修遇到亚瑟的一年之前。事情当然没有这么简单，但没有保留下更多的记录。阿尔弗雷德第一次看到这个人的照片，他顿时觉得伊万言过其实。再怎么使用滤镜，他都无法从这张脸上感受到一丝一毫的优点。那是张证件照，他留着淡金色微卷的长发，直视着镜头的眼睛是紫罗兰的颜色，下巴上有些淡淡的胡茬，约莫二十多岁——这些就是阿尔弗雷德对此人的全部印象了，既没有所谓的模特外型也没有所谓的优雅气质，完全无法将他带入那个和亚瑟的惊心动魄恋爱故事。

也许我搞错了什么，阿尔弗雷德在心里嘀咕。也许这张脸换个别的角度，做出别的表情会比较好看，证件照里的人总是显得比较蠢。但他还是不禁觉得伊万的审美其实挺平庸的。

他忽然觉得这个故事变得索然无味了，便直接关掉了电脑。后来，他忘了向伊万打听结局。

阿尔弗雷德发现伊万是他人生中少有的不用和马修分享的东西，这让他感到非常满足。他对兄弟曾有那么一瞬间的罪恶感，之后就坚决将之遗忘了。他以超乎自己理性所能控制的程度迷上了伊万，这个年纪和亚瑟一样大的男人。他要伊万进入他，从后面，前面，以不同的方式，使他意乱情迷，失去控制。不过他们基本只是办事，很少聊天。伊万这人的生活意外地非常无聊，闲下来的时候别说上网了，连电视都不会多看一眼，大部分时候他只是捧着本书靠在窗前，用他稳定的双手慢慢翻阅书页。

阿尔看到那些书页的标题都是俄文，于是问他都看些什么。伊万报出来一大堆他听都没听过的名字。阿尔弗雷德揉揉前额，叹气说你是文学教授吗？伊万笑着说，不，我是哲学家，这里的大学应该聘请我教育他们什么是生存和死亡。阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑，眼睛里闪现出快乐的泪花，他爬到伊万身上，亲吻他的嘴唇，抓他的背和肩膀，用身体抵着他。他的手指陷入伊万柔软的发丝之间，感受到那种缠绵的气息。伊万也抚摸他，从他的脖颈到高耸的肩胛骨，到敏感的腰线，偶尔粗暴地留下痕迹，不过他们两人都毫不在乎。

他在这城市里一步步接近所想要的巅峰。阿尔弗雷德从来到的那天起就知道自己必将君临这座城市。他接手了这里的大部分地下生意，逐步地组建起自己的势力。本田菊来过几次，和他谈了更多的合作与生意，彼此都对自己获得的利益非常满意。

“我真不知道我为什么得打扮成这个鬼样子。”阿尔弗雷德看着镜中的自己皱起眉头。“亚瑟从没提到过这种事。”

“看来他给你的教育也有缺失的部分。”伊万站在身后替他整理领结。

阿尔从镜子中看到了他。比自己更高，淡金色的头发天生就很柔软，轮廓坚硬却意外地并不显得粗犷。现在的伊万也穿着得体的礼服，看起来很有风度，而且有种这些虚伪的礼节也掩饰不了的东西。他温柔地微笑，阿尔的心被刺了一下，再次想着这些笑容里都隐藏着什么。

“我一直很好奇，你是怎么看待亚瑟的。”他转过身来。“你们两个当初关系就不好吧，而且弗朗西斯为了他背叛了你。”

“是吗，其实我们以前没什么太大的利益冲突。”伊万说。“而且，就连弗朗西斯那件事，我实际上也没有生气。弗朗西斯对着所有人说做出那一切的人是我。也就是说，当众承认自己爱的是我，而不是他，你知道他为此有多么痛苦吗？”

阿尔弗雷德惊愕地睁大眼睛。他当然知道亚瑟怎样度过后来的日子。他在长夜里辗转反侧，不停地惊醒。他经常咳血，那是肺部受伤的结果。阿尔弗雷德束手无策，只能看着他在这个世界上最亲密信任与依赖的人一点点地死去。

但伊万就这么满不在乎地说了出口。

“你们为什么要……这样伤害他？”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出。“他是我最重要的人，而且根本不值得死在那里！你们知道……”他忽然一时间组织不好语言，伊万怜悯地看了他一眼。

“你杀死其他人的时候有这样问过自己吗？”他嘲讽地说。“不管是你还是柯克兰，其实都是无可救药的人渣，你们只觉得自己的痛苦是最重要的，实际上那本来就是你们罪有应得。如果柯克兰先生足够诚实，就应该对你忏悔他杀过的无辜者的名字，他怎样闯入那些穷人的家中逼他们交出最后一点财产，怎样引诱走投无路的人铤而走险，怎样坏事做尽又推卸自己的责任。而你则是他养大的另一个恶魔，专门祸害这个世界上那些不幸而善良的人们。”

“你别说得好像自己是个不食人间烟火的好人似的。你不也跟我们做一样的事情吗？”阿尔冷笑道。

“但我对此有自觉。”伊万心平气和。“你怎么知道我没有试图摆脱过这样的生活呢？不过，其实我的想法是让那一切都见鬼去，上帝可以直接把着火的山脉扔到我头上，这样我就不用劳心费力惩罚自己了。不管将要面对怎样的地狱，我都无所谓。”

他俩就这么互相瞪着，直到宴会的侍者推门进来告诉他们时间到了。阿尔弗雷德突然笑了笑，把胳膊伸了出去。

“我们为了一点小事吵架让别人看到可不好。”他说。

伊万叹了口气，挽住他伸过来的手，模样好像跟他是一对恩爱夫妻。

“你永远都不能和波诺弗瓦相比。”他异常温柔又异常恶毒地在阿尔耳边说道。

阿尔弗雷德全身发抖，那个笑容就好像僵在了他脸上一样。

七，

阿尔事后一直为自己感到羞愧。他一直都在严格奉行亚瑟的教诲，但这次他却犯下了错误。而这一项还是本田菊特地提醒过他的。刚见面时，本田对他说：“柯克兰先生还让我转告你一句话，希望你永远也别忘记。”就是这句话让阿尔建立了对他的信任。

那就是：“不要在敌人面前愤怒。”

亚瑟给他详细地解释过。

“一般来说，这种情绪会让你丧失对现实的判断力，卸下内心的防备。而且这种感情意味着对内心恐惧的抵御，因此，比你的敌人先愤怒，便意味着你是个弱者，你无法控制自己。最好的结局是他会轻蔑你，最坏的结局是他会感受到有机可乘。所以，永远不要在敌人或谈判对手面前表达出这样的感情。除非你某些时候刻意要让别人麻痹大意。”

他意识到，布拉金斯基实际上也是这样做的。长久的历练将这一点已经化为了本能。这就是阿尔弗雷德为什么能感受到他的危险的理由。无论他心中有多少弱点，都绝不会将它毫无防备地袒露出来。

果然又给上了一课。阿尔弗雷德想。结束无聊的上流社会社交活动，回到伊万的住处，他已经变得神色如常了。他主动提议两个人休战，跨坐在伊万身上让他帮自己解开扣子。伊万揉着他的脑袋，微笑道：“以这个年纪来说，你可真是能屈能伸。”

“那又怎样呢。”阿尔弗雷德说。“你以为我会在乎波诺弗瓦吗？不，我早就看过他的资料了，他就是个普通人，无权无势，啥也不会，而且死了十几年。我只替你感到可怜。”

他微微扬起脖子，让伊万能看清楚自己还是活着的，而且年轻英俊，充满了野心和力量。活人不必与死人竞争，活人本来就是赢家。

“可怜我，为什么？”伊万似乎觉得有趣。

“你这么讨厌亚瑟一定是因为嫉妒他，因为弗朗西斯爱的人是他。”

“我看你似乎搞错了。我对弗朗西斯的感觉不是那种……”伊万叹了口气。“算了，竟然拿你和他比较，也是我的错。”

“这又怎么说？”阿尔弗雷德停下了手上的动作，好奇地看他。

“我从没想过要和他睡一块。要是我想睡什么人，有的是方法……柯克兰不一样，他只有对着弗朗西斯才硬得起来。对着别人的话，他可能有性功能障碍。”

阿尔脸色古怪地思考了一阵，点了点头：“所以，你和弗朗西斯之间是……友情？”

伊万惊呆了。

“我说得不对吗？”阿尔一脸纯洁。“你又没有障碍，又不想上他，那就只能是朋友了，就像亚瑟和本田那样。”

“……没错，可能就是这样。”伊万笑了出声，将阿尔弗雷德拉进自己怀里。“对，是那种大义凛然纯洁无暇一本正经的神圣的友情。”

伊万·布拉金斯基将他在读的小说的最后一页合上，放了下来。他沉思着看向客厅里的圣母像。那是之前的家主留下的，她是个古怪、孤僻的老女人，一辈子都没有结婚。伊万本可以继承她的财产，但最后大部分东西都被她的两个侄女分走了，留给伊万的是这座有些凄凉的老房子。不过，他很满意自己所得到的这一切，也一直很敬爱她。他站起身将书籍放回书房，在柜子里同样放着手枪，不过那只是个装饰，真正的枪被他藏在另外的柜子里。伊万将它取出来，走下楼，沿着之前和阿尔弗雷德走过的那条河道慢慢前行。

阿尔很早就回去了，不管实际上逗留到多晚，不管事情结束后他有多累，他都不会毫无防备地在伊万身边睡着。两个人对彼此的界限心知肚明，有道墙是怎么也迈不过去的。

但昨天的他真是分外讨人喜欢。他早就接受了阿尔这愚蠢自负的一面，甚至有点迷上了这一面。

然后伊万突然觉得自己的这个想法还蛮恶心，仿佛随着这种关系的进展，他也被阿尔弗雷德轻佻又下贱的病毒感染了一样。他怎么能这么随便地把自己对弗朗西斯的想法说出口呢？他曾经对弗朗西斯奉若神明，却如此简单地就背叛了这份爱。十几年了，在年轻美丽的肉体面前，这份尘封的情感简直不值一提，连他自己也想挖出来加以嘲笑。

“如果你最先重逢的人是我，事情会不会有所不同？”

“不会。”

“为什么你能这样肯定？爱情难道不是某种偶然所激发的吗？”

“爱情就是你在偶然的时间遇上了命中注定的人。况且，我可以像这样和你讨论生命，哲学，艺术，你就会喜欢上我了吗？其实你只是喜欢上了自己的孤独。亚瑟是个现实主义者，他不会为了这一切而爱我，他只是爱所能看到和接触到的我本身，不是他对爱情的想象，也不是艺术家们的花言巧语。做到这一点才是最难的，我哪怕不爱他也会尊敬他。他对我温柔才不去揭露我的本质，但我知道他已经接受了我的一切。”

然后弗朗西斯说：也许有一天你也会找到这样的人。他不一定会为你作诗，却能让你的心从此自由。

那就是最好的。

然而弗朗西斯，你怎么会确信有第二个人来宽恕我们这些罪人？

伊万的思绪暂时中断了，他发现自己走到了当年的那个教堂门口。他看向那里的人，生动的一幕幕又一次在眼前上演。总有一些问题在追着他跑，从年幼时开始，到他第一次握住枪，到他无数次地试图与过去告别，到他看到相互依偎的亚瑟和弗朗西斯时内心忽然燃烧起的炽烈情感。他不是嫉妒亚瑟能获得弗朗西斯的垂青，而是在嫉妒只有他获得了自己想要的自由。阿尔弗雷德这个早就堕落进地狱的小怪物怎能理解这样的感情？伊万·布拉金斯基不是生来就会杀人，谁会在开始生活的时候就变成小偷、赌徒、强盗和刽子手呢？谁会知道未来这条路不通往美好的天国，而是通往永恒的空虚呢？

他看了一眼教堂中的十字架，掉头走了。在天上的那位父亲仍旧注视着他，也许仍旧等着宽恕他。但他还是走开了。他不配。

八，

“Matt，是不是快到尾声了？”

阿尔弗雷德突兀地说了一句。

他刚刚见完人，漫无目的地躺在房间正中的沙发上。手机里的短信刚刚被删除。他还是第一次有这种感觉……似乎这个漫长的故事终于到了该结局的时候。

最后的目标：伊万·布拉金斯基。

他不可能也没必要活下去。但有必要的话，阿尔弗雷德可以亲手赏他一枚子弹，送他一个平静安宁的死亡。

通过对过去一些人和证据的追查，他知道了许许多多伊万没说的事。包括当年弗朗西斯死后，伊万怎样详细地向老大提供了亚瑟的下落，怎样朝他的胸前开枪，又怎样用弗朗西斯的事情刺激他。许多人都看见了，毕竟处理叛徒的时候他没必要藏着掖着。

他一开始就在名单上，亚瑟的仇恨丝毫不比他来得少。

阿尔弗雷德已经做出了最后的安排，他将和伊万约好地方会面，商讨一些事情，不会让他怀疑，而马修则带上狙击枪随后支援。杀死伊万应该并不困难，他每次在阿尔面前都没有什么防备。唯一的问题是怎样接手伊万原本的势力，这将需要一个更完善的计划……他忽然有点心软，马上就要杀死那家伙了，想念他一会也没什么吧。

他会记得伊万的，会将他埋在他喜欢的那个小教堂旁边，带着向日葵去看他，将这些带着明亮热烈的黄色的沉重花朵放在他的坟头。伊万是否知道呢，向日葵代表的是沉默的爱。

马修看了看他说：“你好像很累，去睡一会吧。”

“之后我们会怎样呢？”阿尔弗雷德抬起自己的手举到眼前看着。“我还以为得到这一切会比较满足，但是，却什么感觉都没有，还是觉得那么空虚……这条路走下去的话，真的能得到我想要的吗？”

“我记得我当时问过你这个问题。”马修低声说。在亚瑟的坟前他就问过了。虽然马修也还年轻，但他总知道复仇是条通往地狱的道路，踏上那条路的没有一个全身而退，只有阿尔弗雷德会如此义无反顾。他也没多想，陪伴着阿尔就是他想做的一切。

“在我们很小的时候，他曾经问过我这个问题。”阿尔答非所问。“他说觉得我挺能干的，能自己活下去，他可以自己到处旅行，平时寄给我们一些钱，这样我们就不容易遇到危险。但我拒绝了。他也问过你吧？你是怎么回答的？”

“我说，阿尔怎样想，我就怎样想，他比我能干多了。”马修微微一笑。“那之后他听了你的答案就决定留下来了。”

“而我当时的回答是，我不害怕。死有什么可怕的呢，我根本不知道自己为什么要被生出来。”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛……他一生都想问这个问题。他不知道自己为什么要流浪，为什么要活着，为什么要奋斗。在生活的尽头什么都没有，只有一片空虚、一片黑暗，这就是生命这件礼物本身的恩赐。“但是有你在身边就不同了，好像我的生命有了意义。”

亚瑟无声地看着他，眼睛湿润了。那是阿尔弗雷德今生今世唯一一次见到他落泪。

他们怎能失去彼此。

九，

伊万在之前约定好的小教堂里等他，阿尔刚踏入礼拜堂的一瞬间就感到了古怪，这里面一个人都没有，只有伊万站在十字架底下，向上凝望着。在门打开的一刹那，他回了头。

“阿尔，我突然想起来，还没有告诉过你故事的结局。”他说。

“其实我都能猜到了。”阿尔弗雷德忽然觉得伊万不太对劲，具体是哪里说不上来。他紧盯伊万，过了半晌才说。“为什么你今天穿得这么好？”

“我来教堂的时候一向很正式。”伊万说。

“你平时常来吗？”

“不。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦就死在这里。”

阿尔下意识看了一眼教堂的地面，很干净，没有血迹。

“我因为他的招供被人怀疑，有段时间也被关了起来。在老大终于决定处死他的时候，将我们所有人都带到了这里。那时候的弗朗西斯，我已经快认不出他来了。样子很惨，脸上全是伤，而且是被人拖上来的。柯克兰、还有其他好些人也在场。老大公开宣布要在这里处死他。你可能想不到我们以前有个规矩，杀人之前喜欢上教堂做礼拜。这群虚伪的人。”

“亚瑟也看着？”阿尔问。

“没错，让所有人都来看的原因，就是被怀疑的人并不只是我，所以要让他死在大家面前，借以观察所有人的反应。整个过程持续了有……一刻钟吧。柯克兰的演技真是无懈可击，全程就像死了一样一动也没动。”

阿尔弗雷德摸到了衣袋里的枪，他不动声色：“那你呢？”

“我也什么都没做。阿尔，从那天开始，我就对这一切都厌倦了。人类是这么卑鄙、猥琐又自私的生物，上帝就在这里注视着他们，他们却在这里做这样的事。这也就是为什么我来协助你。大概，这就是某种正义吧……而且这也是弗朗西斯本人的愿望：让这一切终结。顺带问一下，你相信神吗？”

“‘上帝已死’。”阿尔弗雷德嘲弄地说道。伊万没有走下祭坛，仍旧紧盯着他。

“我们人类所谓的信仰大部分都是利己主义。只是因为他们没有办法承受自己的罪恶感，和自己选择的后果。谁都要上帝回答问题，回答自己的痛苦、琐碎和平凡到底有什么意义。他们要上帝给他们一个答案，却忘了上帝本身想要他们的答案。归根结底，信仰是生命的一条路，是让你回答自己是什么。‘人是他自己选择的总和’。”

“你不会真的教哲学吧？”阿尔开始有些头疼了。“还是想在这个教堂里冒充神父？”

“我只是想顺便多说两句，在你开枪打死我之前。”伊万微笑着。“难道你以为我不知道你这些天的计划？还是说，柯克兰有好心到把我排除在他的复仇对象之外？不，就算他真这样做了，我也不会任事情这么终结的，我也是害死弗朗西斯的那些罪恶的一部分，不是吗？”

阿尔沉默了一下：“我也觉得你应该一开始就知道的。”

“那我猜你自己来和我摊牌，是不想让其他人意识到我们的关系了。”

“对。没错。”

“我真的很了解你。不过，阿尔，你的目标太明确，手段太直接，这样的人总是很好猜。”伊万稍微停了停。“前些天，你让我想明白了一件事，我很想为此感谢你。”

“……是什么事？”

“我也许真的爱过你。”

“……操。”阿尔弗雷德脱口而出。“你别开这种玩笑！”

“毕竟按照你的理论，我和弗朗西斯只是朋友。然后我严肃想了一下，的确，要论关系的亲密度，你比他接近多了。而且我真的喜欢你，你还记得有一次你居然在我的床上用手机放摇滚吗？我当时只是看着而没有当场打死你，事后自己都惊讶不已。”

“那我应该庆幸一下自己居然死里逃生了吗？”阿尔皱起眉。“我从来没有感觉……你有爱我。”

伊万几不可闻地叹气：“因为你对爱情这件事的认识就跟赤道的猴子对冬天的认识一样少。而且你可能从来没有注意到，我有爱别人的能力，而你没有。”

“那又怎样，就算如你宣称的那样，我也看不出这件事有什么特别重要的。”阿尔弗雷德下意识地反驳。

“当然重要，你杀了我之后可能会永远记着我。但是，我刚又想起来一件事。”伊万说着又笑了。“但这样的结局也错了——毕竟，如果结局是你取代过去的那些人变成了这里最大的恶棍，那所有问题不就完全没有解决嘛，而且还变本加厉了。这好像也不是弗朗西斯想看到的。难道亚瑟当初让你做这些事情竟然没考虑到这点吗？”

“他会让我自己做决定。”阿尔有些受不了这种对话了，他想立刻掏出枪杀了伊万，但是刚才那句“我爱你”，还在他的胸膛里鼓动着。这到底是怎么回事……仅仅是被爱着，他就觉得手脚开始发软了，甚至心底的某个部分还在叫嚣着他应该请求伊万的原谅。为什么，爱情究竟是什么东西？他对爱情的认识，的确很少很少……

“所以我可不相信你说的这种鬼话。你为他做事，也是为了自己上位。”伊万温柔地说。“我在这个教堂的底下埋下了炸药，开关现在就在我手里。你只要乱动，我马上就引爆。”

“你疯了吗？！还是说你想虚张声势跟我谈判？”

“我不建议你相信后面的可能性。你也该了解我的，阿尔。”

妈的。阿尔弗雷德绝望了，这家伙说的确实是真的。他的确也很了解伊万，理智和周密的计划几乎和他绝缘，疯狂才是他的主要组成部分。怎么办……让马修动手来得及吗……不，他只要一抬手，无论是拔枪还是让马修动作，伊万都会按下引爆的开关，绝对不会有犹豫的。他毕竟经历过那么多次生死关头。阿尔的脑子快速转动着，但不论怎么想都还是绝望……

“这种时候我们应该祈祷一下。”伊万自言自语。“我以前都不参与这种矫情的活动……但是在结束的时候的确应该……《圣经》，引用哪句好呢？‘愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上’……”

突然之间，阿尔弗雷德想起来了，就像一道闪电掠过脑海。他用最清楚的声音朗声打断了伊万的话。

“难道不是那一句吗？

“主说：复活在我，生命也在我。信我的人，虽然死了，也必复活。”

伊万怔住了。

阿尔弗雷德用最快的速度向他开了两枪，闪身冲向了柱子。接着，炸药被引爆了，巨大的冲击波震撼着他身后，整个房顶连同柱子一起垮塌了下来。不知道是否幸运，那道从中折断的柱子在他头顶上形成一个三角空间，挡住了大部分落下来的东西，但是阿尔弗雷德什么都看不见，他的耳朵被震出了血，头上也流着血遮挡住了视线，什么东西刺穿了他，好像要把他折成两半……疼痛，他这辈子还从没这么疼过，好像有人拿着钳子在搅他的内脏，而且肯定有哪里的骨头断了……但他无力去检查自己的伤势，眼前全是黑暗，教堂的地下在晃动，也许他只是争取到了更漫长痛苦一点的死亡，比如被活埋在这建筑下面……

伊万肯定没命了。他虚弱的意识想。不管那两枪有没有击中他，他本来就不打算活下来。

他好像知道那两句话是怎么回事了。

十，

……弗朗西斯茫然抬起头，有人俯下身来，在他的耳边问他，你打算忏悔吗？或者你还有什么要说的？你要不要跟自己的爱人说句话？但弗朗西斯的眼神从伊万、从亚瑟的脸上扫过，停在了十字架的上面。

“好吧，让我们祈祷一下。”他们帮派的首领优雅地在胸前画了个十字。“让上帝他老人家见证这里的背叛。”

所有人在等他继续说下去。

弗朗西斯猛地抬起头紧盯着十字架，眼中像是燃烧着烈焰，他开口了。用教堂里所有人都听得到的，清清楚楚的声音说：

“主说：‘复活在我，生命也在我。信我的人，虽然死了，也必复活。’”

教堂里的人都勃然变色，首领做了个手势……亚瑟·柯克兰突然猛地从腰间拔出手枪，子弹一下就射穿了弗朗西斯的心脏。

“这家伙在演什么无聊的闹剧？”亚瑟用冷漠的绿眼睛紧紧盯着地上死去的人，然后冷笑了一声。“他恶心到我了。”

“你是只会这句吗？”阿尔弗雷德不满地表示。“就连我都把整部圣经看完了！”

“这不是普通的祷文。”亚瑟笑了笑，看向手里的十字架。有时候他会将它紧握在双手中。“是一句咒语。”

阿尔弗雷德在生死边缘徘徊时忽然想起了过去的这份记忆。一句咒语……他回想那时候亚瑟讲话的眼神，突然毛骨悚然……天啊，伊万说他不了解爱情，真是一点都没错！他怎么会觉得亚瑟没有提起过弗朗西斯呢？每一天，每一夜，每一个哀伤的微笑，每一次颤抖的双肩，每一个他不理解的表情和举动，全是献给那个人的哀悼，全是用残余生命奏响的挽歌。他明明那样地爱着，爱到了至死不渝的程度，即使是死前，在那些他们以为无意义的呓语中，在他盯着窗外玫瑰的眼神中，亚瑟都在无数次、无数次地重复着等待他的到来。

而他深爱的又怎会是一个平庸的人呢？记忆中那张照片忽然浮出了水面，阿尔弗雷德再度惊恐地发现，那个人的模样在他的眼里如今就像阿波罗一般熠熠生辉……他的头发就像是柔软的月光倾泻而下，他那年轻的、满怀情意又敏感的眼睛，光滑的皮肤和健康的双颊，嘴唇里总像含着微笑。阿尔现在明白了，就连亚瑟那些偶尔流露出的温柔笑容都是在模仿他，真正的柯克兰就如同伊万说的那样残忍而冷酷，绝不会是收养两个孩子将他们抚养长大的人。现在弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的存在牢牢吸引着他，他那无比热烈的勇气和决心，他的悲伤和他的遗憾，不停被其他人延续下去，传递着，就连阿尔弗雷德都仰仗他重新寻找生命，一句咒语……

他心头互相碰撞的情感越来越强烈，他现在只想像孩子一样失声痛哭。伊万死了。阿尔弗雷德永远地失去了一个刚刚还爱着他的人，只因为他没有为爱粉身碎骨的勇气，所以他才被留下来了吗？这是永远的惩罚，他还有很长的时间要慢慢体会，慢慢后悔。他本来有过无数次机会聆听伊万的心声……伊万读书的时候有时候会停下来看他，仿佛就是在说，你怎么不问问我呢？这本书说的是什么，而我心里又在想着什么？我这样的人，难道就不会为了自己而悲伤吗？他终于知道伊万最后为什么要做出这样的决定了，是自己让他绝望了……

阿尔弗雷德在跌跌撞撞中逃出了教堂，他从未试过感受过这样的疼，每一次呼吸都灼烧他的身体内部，仿佛烧掉的是他自己的生命。他可能活下来，但也可能残缺不全，失去一只眼睛，一只手，一条腿，一个肾脏，一片肺，他终究还是能活下来的，只不过是和亚瑟一样破破烂烂地活着罢了。他也会重获新生，彻底告别那个过去的自己，找到新的生命的意义，以另一种方式活在人间。

他再也分不清方向，只是本能地在向前走，直到有一双手臂稳稳地扶住了他。

“阿尔弗雷德，我终于找到你了。”

马修声音颤抖地说着，任凭兄弟倒在他的怀中。

十一，

“怎么了，你在不安什么？”

亚瑟感觉恋人的气息拂上他的后颈。他侧过脸，总觉得弗朗西斯的样子显得很不正经，但那句话应该不是随口问的。

“我也不知道。我最近总觉得吃不下，睡不好。”他老老实实地回答。“总是担心我们的计划会失败……认识你没多久之后，就变成这样了。”

“哎，我以为爱会让你充满了勇气。”弗朗西斯说着，热烈地亲了一下他的脸颊。“我害怕的事情只有一件，就是你不再爱我了。”

亚瑟涨红了脸，含糊地嘀咕了几句，大概的意思是：你是白痴吗？

弗朗西斯继续逗他：“我说真的，你什么时候会停下来？这可能只是一个游戏而已吧？还是说你打算爱我，直到死为止？”

“那就直到死为止。”亚瑟突然说。

弗朗西斯愣住了，那副感动的样子，亚瑟差点以为他马上就要哭出来了。

“我第一次听到有人会做这样的承诺。”他热情地抱住了亚瑟。“那就说定了，不管我们谁先死，都不会忘记对方。如果我们都要下地狱，我一定在地狱的大门前等你。”

亚瑟心想，他不用急于一时，他还可以陪阿尔和马修过一段时间。弗朗西斯很有耐心，他会等的。

唯一的问题是他俩也许不会在同一个死后的国度。他那样善良的人可能早就上天堂了，而自己这样的只能被发配地狱受罚了吧，那弗朗西斯可能就再也等不到他了。

不过这没什么关系，他只是在顺应自己的心、自己的意志。即使对方死了，他的爱也仍旧可以延续下去。甚至他自己死了，也依然可以。从来没有人说过这不能做到。他的一生正是因为这才得到救赎。亚瑟想着，握着十字架的手终于松开了，它掉到地上，发出清脆的声响。他永远地合上了双眼。在这时候，他看到了一条发着光的宽阔的路，所有的生命都在沿着这条路跋涉，在他前面，有一个人就站在那里等他。

他知道是谁来了。

END

注释：  
*索多玛，伊万用以指代这座城市，是罪恶之城。  
*“复活在我，生命也在我。信我的人，虽然死了，也必复活。”出自约翰福音。

**Author's Note:**

> 新教米/英+天主教法+东正教露真的适合呆在小教堂里好好讨论信仰（。（你真的确定这个剧情不会一秒转为逗比吗）  
> 本来设定的是英sir主角米男二，后来发现米米太抢戏了，就变成男一了，米米，不愧是天生的大男主，连作者本命的戏份都能抢（
> 
> 有一部分（主要指米英的情感部分）灵感来源于松枝大大的No Rose Blooms in Siberia（。本来我只想随便开开脑洞根本不想写文，但搞另外的东西的时候顺便被她薅去看了《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》，然后我莫名其妙一边看一边顺手撸出来这文的前半部分……万万没想到她陀还有这种功效（。结果我把露露搞得更纠结更有病了！对不起！


End file.
